


널 찾아가

by shattering_petals



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Smooch, Song Lyrics, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, is it really my fic without a smooch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: A beautiful man appears in Bin's dreams. He is determined to find why and who it is.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow there. It's been a hot minute since I wrote something huh? I have a graduation exam soon and I'm really stressed out so i had no inspiration, until ASTRO'S amazing new comeback. Kings never dissapoint. Anyway I intended this to be a one shot but I decided to make it a 2 parter, each chapter from Bin's and Dongmin's respective POV. Interesting, eh?  
> Enjoyy loves

_You appear everytime i want to look away_

_my dull heart, at the same time my world is bright_

_Shine brighter for me, Wake me up from the darkness_

Bin finds himself once again in dark blue world. He knows this place, he’s been here before. Surroundings are same as always and happenings should be similar as well. Bin wonders through this dark world, planets and galaxies above his head and endless stairs beneath his feet. Then he’ll meet a beautiful nameless man. Tall with soft features, jet black hair and small, friendly smile.

Rush of excitement spreads through Bin’s veins. He saw him many times before yet he can never get used to his presence. At one point even Bin’s heart started pounding in his chest just at the sight fo him.

He wants to get to know him even though there’s nothing to know. This man is just creation of his brain, perhaps to cure his loneliness. Except it has the opposite effect and Bin feels more desperate than before.

Bin sighs as he gets up and follows a narrow path through void. Once again beginning of these dreams start with lack of warm colors. Only shades of blue and black paint his mind’s private little world. That is until he finds a big round window, that kind you would find on cartoonish submarines. It separates Bin’s current place devoid of color and what looks like universe. He climbs on the edge and watches all the planets, stars and galaxies, wishing he could be closer. The scene is truly beautiful and Bin is impressed by his night imagination. Why can’t be his mind as creative in real life as it is in his dream world?

_Everytime where is an ecstatic wave, my heart is pounding thinking it’s you, at this moment_

_I believe I know where you are, I can feel your presence_

Dreams have no logic, continuity or consistency and what used to be a narrow path on his left is now a shallow pond of crystal clear water. Void is replaced with moonlight and stars above. Bin is grateful for the change of scenery

That oh so familiar feeling wakes Bin’s senses and his heart beats with excitement. This happens everytime but only when he sees that man. Bin frantically looks around, his head quickly changing directions. Where is he?

Bin’s mind somehow knows the way and Bin runs where it feels right. Sparkling water splashes around as his feet meet the pure pond‘s surface as Bin pursues one simple goal. Sparkles fill the air, guiding Bin and he knows he is close.

There he is. Standing at the edge of the pond right next to the universe Bin saw through the window. Bin knows why he had such a powerful effect despite not being right in front of him.

He is the most beautiful he’s ever been. His being outshines even the brightest starts behind him.

He slowly turns around, gives Bin one of those award winning smiles and extents his hand. Bin reluctantly listens to the silent command. He’s afraid that if he moves to quickly, the man would run away like a timid cub.

His hand feels soft and warm in Bin’s and Bin’s body can stop a slight shiver at the touch. He leads Bin ahead as a new path forms under their feet.

_I still miss miss miss you, you were looking for me in a distant dream_

_you are a star more radiant than the moonlight, you’re calling me Starry night_

„I was afraid you wouldn’t come.“ He says suddenly.

„Huh?“

„I wait for you every night. Tonight you took your time. But maybe I’m selfish. Or too impatient. Or spoiled.“ He laments playfully.

Bin is speechless. He can’t understand how he could think of a such nice voice that even matches his appearance.

„Maybe I should’ve been the one searching, for a change. You were doing all the finding by yourself after all, you must be exhausted.“ He stops and looks at Bin, eyes twinkling and smile never leaving his lips. „Would you like that? Do you want me to look for you from now on?“

„I uuuh…Sure. I mean if you wanna I – I don’t mind …uuuhm… looking for… you.“ Bin stumbles over his words, brain malfunctioning.

„I want to, really. I don’t think it’ll be too hard to find you. I know whenever you‘re close because my heart starts racing.“ Blush decorates his pale cheeks and he clears his throat „Ahem… I mean it’s just a hunch you know? A gut feeling.“

They walk some more in silence, admiring the galaxies around them. Then they stop and the man turns to look at Bin.

„I believe it’s time to wake up now.“ He reaches out and caresses Bin’s hair. „Wait for me next time.“

And with that Bin wakes up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock.

Sunlight shines through the curtains, illuminating poorly furnished bedroom. Bin turns around and screams into the pillow in frustration.

His day is dull and boring as any other weekday. He wakes up, takes a shower, makes himself a coffee, goes to class and then spends the rest of the day working part time at a café until his shift is over.

He remembers his dreams but the latest one is engraved in his mind, making him zone out throughout the whole day.

„Bin?“

‚Wait for me next time…‘

„Helllooo?“

What if he doesn’t come? Should really Bin wait or play it safe and look for him as always? He doesn’t want to miss him, especially now that he talked to him for the first time

„For God’s sake Moon Bin wake up!“

„Huh?“ Myungjun’s annoyed tone finally brings Bin out of his thought.

„Finally. I was asking you to start cleaning tables. We’re closing in a bit.“

„Right. On it.“

He does what he’s told with absent mind and blank staring, his mind too occupied with thoughts of the nameless angel-like being haunting his dreams.

After closing the coffee shop and saying goodbye to his co-worker, Bin finally heads home. He wishes there was a way to fall asleep as soon as you close your eyes, the sooner he gets to his dream world the better.

He‘s not hungry, so he just takes a shower, brushes his teeth and goes to this bed, clearing his mind of annoying questions. Soon enough, his consciousness slips away.

Bin is not in his usual starting place. He finds him self right next to the round submarine window from earlier. There are no galaxies and stars and planets. Unknown worlds and places switch on the other side, as if Bin is watching a fast forward movie. It switches from a desert to sea, from night to day, from forest to highway, from dusk to dawn and Bin is mesmerized.

„Hi.“ A familiar voice calls and Bin turns his head embarrassingly fast.

„Why so surprised? I told you I’ll find you.“


	2. I found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a month overdue but here we are <3  
> I recently got into ateez so expect them to be my next victim

Dongmin feels exceptionally bored tonight.

He’s in this dim pub with Jinwoo and Minhyuk because the latter got caught in a love triangle and ultimately rejected. He did not take it well. Of course Dongmin feels sorry for his friend but he’s so damn bored and done with Minhyuk’s dramatic nature.

Not even alcohol could have him amused. Isn’t that a given though? He can’t possibly understand girl problems, being gay and all. Despite that, Dongmin is a good friend and at least shows some kind of empathy.

„What does he have that I don’t? And I always thought how smart she is yet she picks the biggest jerk ever.“ Minhyuk complains. Jinwoo pats his shoulder and pours him another shot.

„Talk it out, Minhyuk.“

„You know what? I’m gonna win her over! I’ll show her how much of an asshole he is!“ He shouts. That sentence doesn’t sit well with Dongmin.

„You said you saw that this afternoon on a date right?“

„Yeah, what about it?“

„Let me ask you two simple questions.“

„…okay?“

„Did she look sad to you?“

„No.“ Minhyuk says after second of thinking.

„What makes you think she’ll be happier with you?“ Minhyuk doesn’t answer and looks down on his half empty glass of soju.

„Buddy, look, she made her choice, whether it’s a good or a bad one. You need to respect that and let go.“

Sober Dongmin would put this more delicately but those three bottles of soju in his system clouded his judgement.

„Shit, you right. She just has bad taste. She’s missing out but whatever it’s her life.“

Not exactly what Dongmin was going for but close enough.

One hour later, the guys finally decided to end this little pity party and go home. Cold weather sobers him up a little, enough to walk straight. It doesn’t take him long to get to his apartment thankfully and Dongmin is happy to jump in his sheets after such exhausting day.

_I am searching for you, open the doors I always dream_ _ed_ _of_

_I will take you up, to a world that is clearly bright_

Dongmin finds himself in a familiar place. He knows it well, after all he comes back everytime in his sleep.

Bright sky, white clouds and endless stairs under his feet. Rotating pieces of rock kind of reminds him of a hurricane. He walks in a random direction. Then he remembers him promise.

„I have to find him.“

A feeling of excitement rushes through his body. But which way to go? Where do I start? Loking for someone is hard enough in real life, let alone in a dream world. He closes his eyes and breathes in. It’s barely noticeable but a string tugs at his heart to his left. He decides it’s worth the shot.

Light open world changes to a dark closed place. The floor is covered with few inches of water, the surface barely reaches his ankles. Then he sees him.

The fact that this time it was him that searched gave him the oppurtunity to apreciate his beauty.

Colorful hair is not unheard of but you don’t see blue locks everyday. Though Dongmin must admit, blue really is his color. He’s not buff but Dongmin can tell he’s athletic. What he loves most about this stranger are his eyes, without a question. He feels horrible for saying that but he could quite literally stare at them for hours.

„Hi.“ He decides it’s enough ogling.

Blue haired boy turns around quickly, almost as is Dongmin scared him.

„Why so surprised? I told I’ll found you.“ The man blinks a few times before jumping down and makes his way towards Dongmin.

„Did you wait long?“

„No. Well at least I don’t think so. Time flies different here.“

„That’s true.“ Dongmin agrees. He holds out his hand with a warm smiles and the other takes it. Dongmin is not sure how he does this without hesitation. Perhaps he doesn’t feel embarrassed if it’s just his imagination.

_Trust me, go back in time and take you back_

_I’m going to find you, to a world that will be bright everyday_

They turn around, back in the direction Dongmin came from. Side by side, they return to the world of endless stairs and bright sky.

The boy holding his hand seems a little mesmerized, he keeps looking around.

„Do you like it here?“

„I do. It’s very different from what I’m used to.“

The boy suddenly stops.

„Is something wrong?“ Dongmin asks, worried.

„At this point I would sell my soul to make you real.“ he sighs.

Dongmin is confused. What does he mean ‚make you real‘? Isn’t he the result of Dongmin’s imagination?

„I guess I’m being too greedy.“

Dongmin hears faint sound of his alarm clock in his head.

„Can I also be greedy?“ 

„Greedy how?“

Dongmin doesn’t answer and leans in instead. For a simple dream his lips feel awfully real. Warm and a little chapped.

He wakes up just as he pulls away. His heart is pounding and he’s a little sweaty. The effect this imaginary man has on him. He sits up and his body reminds him of yesterday’s evening shenanigans. He feels sick and his head hurts like hell. Long live the hangovers.

_You can almost touch the world, that we have been praying for_

_We prayed for the warmth that lifted my darkness_

Thank God it’s Saturday. Dongmin is not sure how he could possibly function right now.

He takes a shower, pops some painkillers and decides to make himself eggs for breakfast. He goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge and…

It’s empty.

No food.

What a responsible adult he is.

„For fuck’s sake.“

He puts on some casual clothes and drag his feet into a nearby store.

Dongmin wanders through the isles, tired and hungry. He regrets his decision. He should‘ve just allowed himself to pig out once in his life and order a pizza at 9 AM.

It’s too late to go back now, so he might as well suffer till the end. It feels like eternity but he’s finally done and ready to head home.

He manages to take few steps before running in to someone. Luckily he didn’t drop anything.

„Sor- oh..“

What?

Is hallucinating also a part of hangovers or something? Why is the man in his dreams standing right in front of him?

What’s even more puzzling is that he also seems speechless, his pretty eyes open wide.

„You’re real.“ He whispers, bringing Dongmin out of his trance. The boy’s eyes light up as he reaches to touch his cheek.

„You’re real.“ He repeats.

Okay, Let’s say he did meet the guy he dreamed about. He met him looking like a zombie. Way to make a good first impression.

Life may prepare you for many things but definitely not for such bizarre situation. What do you do? What do you say? It doesn’t matter, He just has to say something.

„I‘m Lee Dongmin.“ Better than nothing.

„I’m Moon Bin.“ He smiles brightly and holds out his hand „Can I walk you home?“

They walk in silence. Not an awkward one but there is tension. Their intertwined fingers reminds Dongmin of all the times Bin found him and that one time Dongmin found Bin.

„You look exhausted.“

„I went for drinks with my friends last night, and I can’t really hold my liquor.“

Bin sighs in disapproval. Dongmin feels offended.

It did start a conversation though, and tension disappeared.

„This is my place.“ They stop at the entrance of the apartment building. Bin lets go of Dongmin’s hand only to hug right after.

„I don’t know how or why are we connected like this but it doesn’t matter to me. I just want to get to know you better.“ Bin whispers in Dongmin’s ear.

„Then give me your phone number.“

Bin and Dongmin exchange numbers and part with a promise of seeing each other soon.

World is a funny and unpredictable place but Dongmin can feel already that no matter what, Bin will always find him.

_The dark night will end, it will leave us_

_Everything will be brand new_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments below and also leave a kudos if you'd like. Up to you.  
> English is not my mother tongue so let me know if you find any grammar mistakes :3


End file.
